


☠Happily Ever After🐙

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Harry first appeared walking through the market and to Ursula's Fish and Chips, where the rest of the Lost Revenge's Crew were. When he arrived, he turned on the TV, which it was the news reporting the luxurious life of Mal in Auradon. Jealous, Uma threw food at the screen and ordered the rest of the crew to do the same. Later, Uma and the crew sing and dance "What's My Name".Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.
Kudos: 1





	☠Happily Ever After🐙

Harry and Uma went on 3 dates and finally settled down, got engaged, tied the knot, they now have a daughter Una Hook she dresses like her mom and has her dads accent. They still enjoy spending time together and do what they love while Una is sleeping when they spend time with her they watch both of their movies. The snacks and drinks are ready they each have snack and drinks and watch Descendants 2 and 3 relaxing as a family nothing can keep them apart.


End file.
